Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance (Arcade Version)
Beatdown: Fists of Vengeance (Arcade Version) is an arcade fighting game made by Capcom. The aim of the game is to fight through 7 random opponents followed by a character specific match known as 'Rival Match'. Afterwards, the player will fight Zanetti and then Wallace (although the player will face Chester as Zanetti's Sub-Boss and Raven as Wallace's Boss). Each character has 4 endings (Tyrant (bad ending), Ruler (good ending 1), Ultrarich (good ending 2) & Godfather (best ending)). Characters Playable Characters * Aaron - Aaron is just one of many illegitimate children born to the drug lord, Zanetti. Aaron was moved to Las Sombras with the intentions of all involved to take over the family business after he could prove himself to Zanetti. Aaron's loyalty to the group of 5 mobsters he's been associated with makes him appear weak in his father's eyes. Aaron is distrustful of others, and could care less what people think of him. People often misjudge him, and this usually leads to unmerited trouble. **'Rivals:' Raven, Zanetti * Gina - Gina had plans of moving to the city and becoming a big star; what she ended up being was an exotic dancer. While dancing, Eugene saw her and fell in love and the two of them were inseparable. Eugene taught her the ways of the mob, self-defense martial arts, killing, and everything else you need to know to survive in his world. She became one of the Zanetti Family's top assassins. Gina and Eugene are to be married after the next big job. **'Rivals:' Eugene * Jason G - Jason is the son of illegal immigrants and became an orphan at a very early age. He survived by befriending other dregs on the street. He became very close to his new family of degenerates and fought to protect them as well as himself. He was hardened by this struggle of survival, but he never lost sight of what was most important...friendship. Even after getting involved with the mob, Jason remained friendly and always willing to help others in need. **'Rivals:' Lola, Ignacy, Fatima * Lola - Lola was raised in war-torn South America where she grew up learning guerrilla warfare techniques from local mercenaries. When the civil war ended, this guerrilla organization developed into a mob. She became a hit woman for the mob and saved her earnings to buy passage to America through the protection of the drug lord, Zanetti. She continued her career as an assassin working for Zanetti. She is reserved and mysterious, and currently involved in some secret activities. **'Rivals:' Jason G, Chester * Raven - Raven is a city boy raised on the streets, by the streets. Fighting is in his blood, and it is his only means of survival. While still a scrapping young lad, he was scouted and entered into illegal underground fighting competitions. He was noticed for his ability, and he wound up in the corrupt world of the Zanetti Family...the mob. **'Rivals:' Aaron, Eugene, Wendel * Wendel - A jaded jail warden. He will uses a Stun Rod as his weapon of choice. **'Rivals:' Raven, Gregorio * Fatima - Armed with two katanas. Along with a spinning roundhouse kick, she can take the opponent's feet out from under him/her with one of her swords. She will follow this up with a downward slicing attack. **'Rivals:' Jason G, Ignacy, Norma * Ignacy - Armed with claws attached to his hands, He is Zanetti's assassin. He has a jumping spin attack called the Corkscrew, where he stabs the opponent with his hands in the midsection for a 7-hit combo. Ignacy also has a great back flip kick evasive move. **'Rivals:' Jason G, Fatima * Eugene - Armed with two knives, Eugene will attack with a harsh knife combo. Even with no weapons, he can deal an explosive jumping knee attack that will throw his opponent to the floor and drain some serious HP. **'Rivals:' Gina, Raven, Gregorio * Gregorio - The one in charge of running the Drug Refinery. Armed with metal fists. Some of his most damaging moves are his Buster Knuckle Maximum, Metal Knuckle Maximum, Javelin Kick or Hammer Kick. His grab attacks like the Canadian Destroyer or the Spine Buster could inflict major damage if the opponent is in close proximity. **'Rivals:' Eugene, Wendel, Quincy * Quincy - Zanetti's personal physician. Armed with two scalpels. **'Rivals:' Gregorio Bosses * Zanetti - The drug kingpin. Fighting in a style similar to his son Aaron, He is the Sub-boss. **'Rivals:' Aaron * Wallace - The Chief of Police. Armed with a shotgun, Wallace is the Boss of the game. **'Rivals:' Chester Secret Characters * Norma - Norma is an unlockable fighter, can be fought when the player get 5 perfect rounds. She is Fatima's sister. Unlike her sister, she only wields a single katana. **'Rivals:' Fatima * Chester - The player may take on the captain of the police in a secret battle, by clearing the game without losing a round. **'Rivals:' Wallace, Lola Category:Arcade Games Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games